pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
X
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 5 (XY). Synopsis As Tierno and Shauna go to find the Mega Stones, Y battles Essentia, who targets her Xerneas. Y goes away, while X tries to find her. Just as X finds Y, he notices something wrong about her and has Pinsir attack her. Chapter Plot Shauna compliments her Skitty, for it led her and Tierno to the place where the Mega Stones are. Shauna is glad they found one, while Tierno's Corphish digs out the other one. Since it is 8:10 PM, Tierno and Shauna check the list if those are the right Mega Stones, since they only have 50 minutes before the light of the Key Stone fades. Y, however, has found Essentia, whose Hawlucha carries her down the sundial. Y follows her with her Fletchy, wondering why she attacked the professor and promises to stop Essentia and Team Flare itself. Trevor warns X about Y chasing Essentia. X sees the Hawlucha Marisso was fighting has flown away, realizing these Hawlucha had a trainer after all. Y tracks Essentia through Anistar City, but Hawlucha turns around and fires Stone Edge. Y falls down, but sends her Solsol, which carries her away to safety and retaliates by attacking Essentia. Essentia scans Y and finds Xerneas, in its tree form, inside her bag. With a new target in mind, Essentia leaps away and binds Y, ready to activate her "Poké Ball Jack". Y hears a voice telling her she needs to go away from Essentia. Thus, Y calls Solsol back and sends Croaky, who carries her away and attacks Essentia. Essentia loses her balance and falls through a roof of the building. Trevor watches this and is told by X to go away with the professor, while X goes to get Y. Trevor wonders what will Tierno and Shauna do when they get back, since nobody will be there to meet up with them, as 25 minutes have past since 8 PM. Y speaks to Xerxer, realizing it spoke to her through telepathy. Xerxer confirms this, since Essentia wanted to take control of it by force. Y is terrified if that "Poké Ball Jack" can actually control Xerneas. Y asks Xerxer if it wants to come out, but is told Xerxer needs more energy to recover before it can effectively battle. Y sees a Pokémon Center; though she remembers Blue telling them the Pokémon Center can't replenish a Pokémon's life force, she goes in, knowing she'll be safer inside. Y sits inside and was really hoping Xerxer could protect them from Team Flare. Since that "Poké Ball Jack" can take control of Pokémon, Y fears what would happen if Xerxer would be captured once more. Suddenly, Nurse Joy appears and asks Y if she wants to let her Pokémon rest. Y refuses, but is convinced by the nurse the Pokémon would feel much better, so she hands over her hurt Fletchy away. Nurse Joy asks if there are more Pokémon that need to be healed. At 20:45, Y goes to hand one over, unaware that under the counter a different nurse got tied up. Tierno and Shauna, however, collected a lot of Mega Stones, but see none of these are the ones they were looking about. Fortunately, Shauna finds one and sees that is the Absolite they were looking for. Since they have to find the Pinsirite, Tierno notices the light the Key Stones emit is much more dim, since they have 5 minutes left to find the Pinsirite. Tierno finds a light, but falls down a cliff. Shauna tried to hold his hand, but Tierno is too heavy for her and she falls down as well. Just as they stand up, Tierno and Shauna are horrified to see a lot of Pokémon, lying on the ground, with their life energy drained. Tierno realizes these are just like the Scyther they encountered before. Tierno finds the light under some Pokémon. Tierno asks Shauna to move the Pokémon, but Shauna cries, since she is unable to do that. Tierno asks her to get herself together, since they must not waste time nor give up. Tierno reminds her Blue told them these Pokémon fight to live, to replenish their life energy, and so do they have to, to fight to protect Kalos. He explains if Team Flare wins, both people and Pokémon would suffer a terrible fate. Tierno and Corphish try to lift an Aggron, so Shauna and Skitty join in to help him, while the time is 9 PM. X tries to find Y and wanders through the city. Marisso finds some frubbles, while X finds Y. Y claims she is fine and had the nurse heal her Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Just as Y goes to leave, X reminds her of the pact they should never get separated. Y wonders what does he mean, while X's Pinsir tries to grasp Y. X points out the real Y would apologize for running away on her own and asks of the woman to drop her act. "Y" tries to make him think he is his dear childhood friend, but X has Pinsir grasp the woman, whose head gets damaged. X claims Y would never refer to him as "dear", while the woman speaks "error". Thus, Y's illusion is dispelled, revealing Essentia, who has the cracked helm. Essentia, however, knows well X couldn't defeat her, since his team is worn out by battling Hawlucha, and he doesn't possess the Mega Ring, either, while she has Xerneas in her possession. Suddenly, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor arrive, who even saved Y. Marisso brings X the Mega Ring and the Key Stone. Y, however, is furious by Essentia's tricks and knows well she won't give up the Xerneas she stole. Determined to beat her, Y sends Solsol, who holds its own Mega Ring. X and Y trigger their Key Stones and Mega Evolve their Pinsir and Absol. Essentia, however, uses the "Poké Ball Jack" function. Debuts Pokémon *Mega Pinsir (X's) *Mega Absol (Y's) Items *Absolite *Pinsirite Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 5 chapters